Sarah and Ethan's True Feeling's
by Calvin Sloan
Summary: Ethan and Sarah tell each other how they feel. And the Hawke family moves to White Chapel.But two mystery hero's show up in town? Will the gang find out who they are?
1. Chapter 1 Ethan and Sarah's True Feeling

Ethan's Prov

It was Friday night and Sarah was babysitting. I couldn't take it anymore so I decided to tell her how I feel about her. So I went up to Jane's room and knocked on the door.

"Sarah I need to tell you something to tell you." I said.

"Alright I'll be down after I put Jane to bed." Sarah said.

Sarah's Prov

He has something to tell me please let it be that you love me like I love you.

I pulled out my phone and called Erica. She picked up right away.

"Sarah, what's up?" She asked.

"Ethan wants to tell me something." I said.

"This is your chance to tell him you love him. Now go. Bye." She said and hung up.

Then I went down stairs and saw Ethan and he looked very nervous.

I sat right beside him and said. "Alright what did you want to tell me?"

"Sarah we have some sort of special connection and I've been completely in love with you since the moment I first bumped into you. And I understand if you don't feel the same way." He said. Then he waited for heart break.

"Ethan I love you too." I said and then we kissed. Then we parted for air and then kissed again. This was different from my first kiss it was filled with joy, bliss, and happiness.

Then we parted when his parents walked in.

"We're home." His mom said.

They paid me and Ethan walked me to the door and asked.

"Does this mean?"

"Yes it does." I said.

"Want to go out with me tomorrow night on an actual date with me." He said.

"Of course, I love you and I would really like that." I said then we kissed goodbye and I left.

I called and told Erica everything. Then I went home and went to bed.


	2. Chapter 2 The Hawke Family

The Hawke family had just moved to White Chapel and they are the richest family in the world and they have a family owned company called Hawke International.

The company makes billions of dollars all around the world. A friend of the family runs the company for them and gets half of the fifty billion dollars the family gets and the other fifty percent of the profits go to the company.

The Hawke family consists of Alice and her husband Seth and two adopted children, James Anderson is 21 and Jason Teague is 20 and the third ones name is Solo Hawke and he is only 15.

Alice Hawke is the most powerful sorceress the world has ever known and she is a direct descendant of Merlin. Seth is the very first vampire and is 100.250 years old and he can never be truly slain because he automatically comes back after he is turned to ashes. He is the only vampire that has this ability. Seth has never tasted human blood and has always lived off of animal blood. Before he met Alice he saved Jason and James who were five at the time from being slaughtered by vampires like their families and took them in and raised them as his own. Then two years later he meet Alice and they fell madly in love and got married. Then she got pregnant and then their son was born. They named him Solo Hawke and Alice knew that since their infant son was a perfect hybrid between a human and a vampire he would be the target of evil forces so she had a Dragon forge a sword, two knives, a clef, and two other blades for her son. Since Solo's blades were forged in Dragon breath they could kill anything and she also had the Dragon forge Jason a long bow and a crossbow and a quiver with an unlimited supply of arrows that could kill anything since she had a vision about their three sons becoming a team and fighting the forces of evil.

Solo is now fifth-teen years old and has become the dreaded Daywalker and Jason has become the dreaded Arher. Solo has all the powers, strengths, and abilities of a pure born vampire with out any weakness and he has the ability to read minds he got from his mother. Alice has become an immortal by drinking from the pool of eternal life. Jason and James also drank from the pool. And Alice used magic to give Jason supermortal strength, speed, agility, and healing. James is a super genius and an ordained minister and makes the weapons Solo and Jason use against the forces of evil. Their code names are Daywalker, Archer, and Preacher and they stay in constant communication with each other and James stays at the were house witch is their base of operations while Solo and Jason hunt and James coordinates their efforts.

The Daywalker (Solo's alter ego) is the most feared hunter in the supernatural world.

The Archer (Jason's alter ego) is the second most feared hunter and Jason is pin point accurate and he never misses. They decided to move to White Chapel and live there from now on and stop moving from place to place.


	3. Chapter 3 Resurrection

Solo's Prov

After moving into our mansion we geared up and went on patrol in our new hometown.

"Daywalker online." I said into the communicator after putting on my gear witch included a black leather trench coat and black cloth's because I like black and I had all of my blades.

"Archer online." Jason said. He was wearing red and he drove a red motor cycle on patrol.

"Preacher online." James said at the warehouse.

We split up. I went north and Archer went south.

After an hour we went home because everything was quiet.

The Next Day Sarah's Prov

Ethan and I were waiting on the new student to arrive and we were making out.

"You two need to get a room." Erica said walking up to us and we broke apart.

"What was that about Erica? You know he's my boyfriend now." I said.

"I know but he is still a dork. And besides you two are cute together." She said.

"Thanks." Ethan and I said in unison.

"How did the date go Saturday night?" She asked.

"It was an amazing first date. Ethan went all out." I said.

"So where did you take her king nerd?" She asked Ethan.

"I took Sarah to a romantic restaurant. Then we went slow dancing and then went on a star light picnic in the park." Ethan said.

"Wazzup guys?" Rory asked.

"Dork!" Erica said.

"Hay easy babe." Rory said.

"Hey E how is it going?" Benny asked.

"These two are dating now." Erica said pointing at me and Ethan and to show off we kissed slow and deep. Then our friends went inside the school.

Then we saw a black motor cycle pull up to the school.

Solo's Prov

When I got off of my motor cycle and took my helmet off I grabbed my backpack and two bottles of mountain lion blood and opened on of the bottles and began to drink it.

Then I started to walk towards the door while drinking the blood and noticed a girl and a boy about the same age as me holding hands and looking at me.

"So this is White Chapel High and you to lovebirds must be my tour guides." I said.

"By the way my name is Solo Hawke." I said and shook their hands.

"I'm Ethan Morgan and this is my girlfriend Sarah Fox. Pleased to meet you." Ethan said.

"Shall we show you to your first class?" Sarah said.

"Lead the way lovebirds." I said. And we started to walk and I read their minds.

I found out by reading their minds that Ethan was a seer and I already knew Sarah was a vampire but now I knew she was not evil like most vampires.

"Look's like we have the same first period class Solo. See you after class and remember I love you Sarah." Ethan said.

"I love you to Ethan." Sarah said. Then Sarah walked up to this blonde.

I could tell she was also a vampire but I didn't read her mind.

Then we went to class.

White Chapel Grave Yard

One of Jesse's Flock had stolen the potion of the fallen and he used it to bring Jesse back since Sarah, Ethan, Benny, Rory, and Erica had staked him there and as soon as he was back they disappeared.

Solo's Prov

It was now lunch time and I grabbed the other bottle of blood and set outside under the oak tree and drank it. And I listened to Sarah, Ethan, and the gang as they ate lunch.

Then school was let out early because of a faculty meeting and I went straight home.

My parents were going to throw a party for the whole town so they could meet the town's people.


	4. Chapter 4 The Party

Seth's Prov

The party had started and Alice and I had introduced ourselves to every one as they came in. Then Solo, James, and Jason came down stairs. Solo was wearing his typical basic black. James was dressed as a priest like usual. Jason was wearing his basic red. They introduced themselves to everyone as well and the party started.

Sarah's Prov

Ethan and I arrived together and when we walked in the door we saw Solo talking to a priest and a guy wearing red. So we walked over to them after his parent's introduced themselves to us.

"Hey Solo. Who are your friends?" I asked.

"Their my older brother's. This is James and this is Jason." Solo said.

"Nice to meet you guy's." James, and Jason said and shook our hands.

Solo's Prov

After introducing my brothers to everyone we went to the warehouse and geared up.

"Preacher is online." James said.

"Archer is online." Jason said.

"Daywalker online." I said. Then we went on patrol.

Third Person

"Let's find our own kind of party." Daywalker said.

"You got that right Daywalker." Archer said.

"There are some vampires headed to the mansion. Lets take them out." Daywalker said.

Then Archer and Daywalker meet up but the vampires had arrived at the party.

Solo's Prov

They had not entered the mansion so we fought them. Archer took three of them out with one arrow and I took the rest of them out with my sword. But Sarah and Ethan saw us in the shadows and did not see my face so our secret was safe then we disappeared in to the shadows.

Then the party at the mansion was over by the time we got back. And everyone went home. Leaving Sarah, Ethan, Benny, Erica, and Rory to figure out who the men in the shadows were. But they never found out and a whole month has passed and I've become best friends with Sarah, Ethan, Benny, Erica, and Rory and they still have no idea about my family and what we do and Jesse has not been seen in sometime now.

I had made the decisions to keep my new friends in the dark for their own safety.

**Please review and let me know what you think and keep in mind this is my first story.**


End file.
